Sting Like a Butterfly
by Koneko
Summary: Sort of like a Romeo and Juliet thing. --COMPLETE-- [Chapter 19] RR!
1. Chapter One: Rivalry

~*~ Chapter One: Rivalry ~*~  
  
"It was ridiculous, really. What family would hold a seemingly useless grudge for over ten generations? But that's the way it has been between the Higurashi and the Setsu family.  
  
"No one really knows what started it, just that it was and still is. The eldest child would inherit the family business and compete for the top in the world. Even though Japan's economy isn't booming at the moment, our family's sure as hell is! Currently, us Higurashi are at the top by .00087139 dollars"  
  
Kagome ran the facts over in her brain for a while. It was her 16th birthday and she gets a family history lecture from her dad. She rolled her eyes while the most important question burned at the tip of her tongue. "But dad, who or what started this - this rivalry?"  
  
"No one outside of the family knows, pumpkin."  
  
"Well, I'M in the family and nobody told me."  
  
Eheh.  
  
"Gee, honey, I don't know why anyone didn't tell you. My father just told me to hate the Setsu's. I asked no questions and made no comments. But when he told me what their ancestors did, I hated those damn scoundrels."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Sorry, hon, but they just make me so mad," Kazuya Higurashi paused thoughtfully for a second then turned fierce eyes on his daughter; "I hope you hate them too, especially that idiot son of theirs. What was his name again? Oh yes, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome looked away feeling a little guilty. It wasn't that she didn't hate him, and it wasn't that she was overly fond of him or anything. Well...  
  
"Kagome, your friends are here!"  
  
The young girl jumped at the opportunity, "Gotta go now daddy, bye."  
  
Aiko, Kazuya's wife, hugged him from behind shaking her head. "She's such a free spirit, isn't she?"  
  
Kazuya nodded his head and let a little sigh escape through his nose. "I just hope she doesn't get mixed up with those Setsu's like I did."  
  
Aiko let go of her husband's waist, "I have to pick up Sota up from soccer practice and Kikyo from her friend's house."  
  
Kazuya nodded his head and told her to be safe. 


	2. Chapter Two: Sweet Sixteen

~*~ Chapter 2: Sweet Sixteen ~*~  
  
Kagome happily jumped into Sango's Camero. She was over 17 and already had her license and a car that was waiting for her since birth.  
  
''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' Yuka, Erri, Sango, and Ayumi yelled from the convertible. She loved her friends to death, even if her father said they were below her.  
  
'They are all friends who care for me,' Kagome thought. 'At least their not gold-diggers!' She giggled at the thought.  
  
For her birthday, they were going to her first club tonight. But first, they had to pick up her outfit.  
  
~*~  
  
Been around the world and night  
  
I can't find my baby  
  
I don't know and I don't know why  
  
Why he's gone away  
  
It ain't what it used to be  
  
With my baby  
  
But I'm gonna find him...  
  
Kagome and her friends were seated in the roped-off section of the club, because, well because she's a Higurashi dammit!  
  
The Smirnoff Ice helped Kagome move smoothly with the slow, pulsing beat of the song.  
  
"Did it hurt Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Did 'what hurt?"  
  
"Falling from heaven. 'Cause you are my angel."  
  
Kagome burst into peels of laughter.  
  
"Gee, Kouga, that was the oldest and suckiest pick-up line I've heard yet!" Kagome didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, but it was best that she told him instead of some poor girl who's had a bad day.  
  
Kouga nodded sheepishly and went off to bother some other girl.  
  
"Kagome, it's your birthday and you're still sitting there? Get your ass over here!"  
  
she was just about to walk over to Hojo but someone's arm grabbed her waist. The person, obviously male, started to swish and grind his hips into her back. She started to grind back. The guy made a pleased grunting sort of noise from the back of his throat and kissed her neck.  
  
Kagome froze under the feel of his soft, warm lips. Who the hell did he think he was?! She was just about to turn around when the stranger spoke; "Hello Kagome."  
  
Fuuuuuck!  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru."  
  
By this time almost the club's eyes were on them. He spun her around in a graceful twirl and met her eyes. "I didn't know you were such a little slut to just pick up some stranger and practically have sex with them in public."  
  
"Ooh," the crowd instigated. "You gonna take that from that prick? I know yo mama taught you better than that, girl."  
  
With the force of ten Sumo wrestlers, Kagome smacked Sesshoumaru Setsu hard on the left cheek. His head jerked to the side in a whiplash. Kagome pushed him out of the way and stormed to the women's restroom.  
  
"Ooh, man, you got bitch slapped!" With that, everyone resumed dancing. Kagome's friends knew not to bother her when she was pissed. That's why they didn't notice Sesshoumaru follow her.  
  
A/N: Someone said that so far, this story is boring. Well, you know what, I couldn't agree more. In my head, this is a cool story, but I just have to put it in the right words. It gets a little better, I guess. And even though I lack reviews, I'm still keeping this story. When the hell is Minimorr gonna update? 


	3. Chapter Three: About That

~*~ Chapter 3: About That ~*~  
  
[Disclaimer: Don't own it. Why the hell should we write a disclaimer anyway? This is a fanfiction site, is it not?]  
  
She couldn't believe him. That ass just had the nerve to come in on her birthday, mind you, and call her t - that!  
  
It was unspeakable. Unbelievable. Impossible, and yet, it happened.  
  
And when she thought about it, his words really did sting. Even more sor than her slap.  
  
"Well, it serves him right! He deserved it, that bastard." She balled her fist up in the air in a cute stance of defiance. The occupants of the male/female restroom eyeballed her as soon as the door opened.  
  
She blinked.  
  
Then blinked again.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for? Get out!"  
  
A few girls grumbled about stuck-up Higurashi girls and a couple, suspiciously mussed up, yelled about a certain girl (Kagome) ruining their fun (mainly making out).  
  
As soon as everyone left, she sat on a toilet and cried. She really shouldn't be crying over him. Afterall, what was he to her anyway? Definitely not a friend because of his surname; definitely not a lover to the public's eye. So what the hell is he to her?  
  
She decided to stop crying; he isn't worth the tears. Anyway, she knew she wasn't some slut so it shouldn't matter what he thought.  
  
Right?  
  
Just as she was drying her face under the hand dryer, the door slammed open then shut. She heard footsteps coming her way but ignored them tot he best of her abilities.  
  
~ * ~  
  
He was starting to get on her nerves now; looking smug as always with that same smug grin on his smug face.  
  
"You know what Kagome?" he drawled out lazily, making the microscopic hairs on her neck stand on end. "You didn't have to hit me so hard."  
  
Something in Kagome snapped. She whipped around to face and poked him in the chest with every syllable. "Well, you sure as hell deserved it!"  
  
There was a moment of silence in which they just stared at each other. Ok, well maybe it was more like ten minutes.  
  
Yep, there was ten minutes of silence in which they just stared at each other.  
  
Yeah, a very wise person once said that all love is is being able to stay with that person for at least ten minutes of your life. Or was that person just a paid actor from a Nickelodeon movie called Snowday?  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Sesshoumaru was in Kagome's face, his hot breath fanning out in hot puffs on her cheeks. "I miss you Kagome. I barely see you anymore."  
  
Kagome looked at him in annoyance, "Oh yeah? Well I don't care," she sniffed daintily and added; "By the way, seeing as I'm such a slut and all, maybe I will sleep with Kouga. Hell, after that, maybe I'll get lucky and Miroku will let me give him a blow job."  
  
Schooling his features in his business face (The Blank Mask!) Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "You know I was only kidding." They were both surprised at how gentle his voice seemed to be. It totally set his expression off.  
  
Nevertheless, Kagome replied while wiping a rebel tear away from her cheek. "NO I didn't." and she really didn't know. He held so much conviction in his voice when he said it, it was hard to take apart the truth from his words.  
  
"What do you really think of me, Sesshoumaru?" He took a milli-step back, what did he think of her?  
  
He kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered, "I honestly don't know what to think of you or what I see you as. And sometimes I do not care because all I want to do is be with you."  
  
She put her head on his shoulder, already eating the words out of his mouth. The truth was that she missed him too. Almost one month of the summer had gone by and they only saw each other once, and that was in a conference room. She'd been too busy with family vacation and his half- brother's mom was starting to become bitter.  
  
"My dad is starting to get off my case about spending time with the family since my birthday already passed. So I guess we'll be seeing more of each other."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked against her skin, knowing he had her from the very beginning. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder.'  
  
"How about we see each other right now?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip anxiously and looked towards the door. "My friends will be in here soon."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." Sesshoumaru produced a lighter from his pocket and stood up on a marble sink. He held the flame to the water sprinkler on the ceiling until the water poured out. "Get a paper towel and pull the fire alarm."  
  
Kagome went to the handicapped stall ('What do they need a handicapped stall for anywho?') and got some paper towels. She went up to the fire alarm and pulled the lever. It took a second but then she heard the distinctive sound of loud bells in the air. Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and held her closely. "My house."  
  
A/N: Get this straight, I started thinking about this story LONG before I saw commercials for that new show called S K I N. So don't nobody sue me or anything.  
  
Ok, there is this one think about Inuyasha fanfics that gets on my nerves, the Rin/Sess pairing. I don't want to put anyone down or anything, it's just that it's sort of well, gross, you know because Sess like kinda adopted Rin in the manga AND anime. I read some that were really good, but the thing that stopped me from fully liking the story was the pairing.  
  
It would be really funny if someone did a Shippo/Kag fic. You know, make Shippo and man in a little boy's body because youkai don't age as fast as humans do. Then fast forward to when Kagome goes home for a test and she bumps into a grown Shippo while running to school. It would be a really good if you had like Kag's guilty thoughts about having a relationship with her pup and how Shippo only pretended to be a cute little kitsune just to be close to her. If anyone ever uses that idea, let me know, cause I would really like to read it. Oh, and if anyone knows any really good Miroku/Kag (other than Chasing Methuselah and Oddity), Kurama/Kag (other than Feelings for a Fox of Youko Kurama) and more Nar/Kag (other than To Forget, To Remember, Corrupt, How to Get a Guy?), can someone tell me. I'm really getting bored with all those Inuyasha/Kagome and I have enough Sesshoumaru/Kagome to last a lifetime. And does anyone know the name of that story where Ah-Un is mackin on Kagome?  
  
Woah, that was a long AN!  
  
Thanks for the reviews and no complaints here. And I would like for someone to do some of the lemons for me.  
  
R/R!  
  
( 


	4. Chapter Four: On the Down Low

~ * ~** Chapter 4: On the Down Low **~ * ~

****

Sango looked into the rapidly moving crowd for her best friend. The fire alarm went off about a minute ago and Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

The bad thing was, neither was Sesshoumaru. . . 

~ * ~

The air in his car was full of anticipation and promise of things to come; they were going to his house so they could be alone.

Thank the Lord!

Kagome rolled the tinted windows down to catch some fresh air. There was too much excitement for her. Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word since they left the club. She forgot he was always a careful driver.

She smiled and let her head rest on the seatbelt. It would be another good twenty minutes until they arrived to his house. Well, maybe more like a mansion.

She started to drift off when she thought of something.

"What about Inuyasha, is he home?"

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a second then shrugged his shoulders. Kagome grinned and muttered 

"Shit for brains." He chuckled good-naturedly, which was something he hardly ever did. He stopped at the intersection, "Well, just go to my house. Kikyo is supposed to be at Yura's but I know she's with the Naraku guy and Sota's playing some video game with Sango's brother; probably Resident Evil Zero." She muttered the last part. Honestly, she didn't know what her brother saw in that game, the movie was scarier.

~ * ~

Kagome moved her tiny hands to his thigh and caressed it lightly. She grinned when he shuddered, a reaction to her fluttering her torturous fingers up his thigh.

The light turned green and Sesshoumaru was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Another shudder passed through his being and he stepped on the gas pedal. At this speed, they would be at her house in three minutes tops.

He was getting impatient.

"Aww, fuck it!" He stopped the car off the road and turned the engine off. Her house was too traditional for him anyway. He reached over and unbuckled Kagome's seatbelt; she wouldn't need it.

Her pulse quickened when she saw the intensity of his eyes; there was only one time when his eyes would burn a whole in her body like _that_. He pulled that lever that lowered the seat and switched their positions, so that she straddled him. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her lips against his.

It was like trying to grab something out of a fire, those lips of hers, knowing you're going to get burned but caring not at all. He tried to part her lips with his tongue but she shook her head, smiling against his lips. She trailed hot, wet kisses down his jaw line and down towards his neck where she felt the coldness of that necklace he always wore. She disregarded it and started to unbutton his baby blue Oxford shirt.

The first skin-on-skin contact was pure torture. It had been months since she'd seen him, very painful months that she thought she would die without his touch. 

'Family vacations, go figure.'

Sesshoumaru massaged her scalp at the base of her neck. He hit a sensitive spot. He started to weave his long artist fingers in her hair when she unbuttoned his shirt. It was incredibly hot in the car. Could it get that hot? There was steam fogging the windows already. Kagome successfully got his shirt off and started to kiss her way back up to his face. She could feel his heat through her thin cashmere/silk dress.

He pulled on the zipper of her dress and unclasped the clasp on her bra and pulled the whole dress over her head. After that was done, he pressed her body almost fully against his, his breath hitching at the scorching heat. His body was hard and taunt all over. All over. Sesshoumaru shifted her body up some more so he could suckle on her breasts. She gave a breathy moan when he twirled a nipple between his teeth. She could feel his erection invading her personal space. If this was what it felt like before to be with him, then she could give up her space for a lifetime.

'Well, someone _did_ say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I guess it could work with a body?'

Sesshoumaru lowered the seat again so he could have her breasts push against his face completely. He kicked his shoes off and used his toes to begin taking his pants off. Kagome helped lift his hips and unbuckle the leather belt, his boxers coming off with everything else. He could feel the wetness soaking up her thongs. He moved her back down and lubricated his manhood with her juices. She gave a throaty moan when he entered her slowly, so slowly.

"Stay, just stay right there."

This was the only way she could feel complete, like she was filling a piece that was missing for so long. She buried her face in the crook of his neck a bit the tender flesh that was there and tasting the salty sweat that manifested itself on his skin. He moved his hands to her hips and jerked his hips up. He groaned at the feeling of her surrounding him. And to think, he almost forgot what it felt like and what she tasted like. 

'I'll be remembering that pretty soon, though.'

She pushed down when he pushed up roughly, and soon they were dancing the lovers' dance created so long ago. Whoever 'invented' sex, she wished she could thank them. He could feel the end coming for him, but decided to wait on her for a change. He started to whisper her name over and over like a mantras, as if the three syllables could keep him in his current state longer. But alas, all things must come to an end. She screamed his name as she came, spilling her juices all over him and the seat. He came shortly after, his seed bursting into her in powerful spurts.

Kagome kissed him lazily on the chin then draped her arms around the headrest, putting their bodies in full contact again. God, it that wasn't the damnable thing, they soiled another seat.

"Don't worry about. How about I get you home."

When he looked at her, she was already sleeping. . .

****

A/N: Hey here, sorry for the delay, but I kept leaving the chapter in my locker and I had to study for my polyatomic ions tests (5 of them). Yes, chemistry is a bitch, but I love her!

R/R


	5. Chapter Five: Sleepy Head

****

A/N: Hey all! Updating again. 92.4 in Chemistry, which is .1 point from being a rounded A. I know, in South Carolina a 93-100 is an A. But anyway, I'm satisfied with my grade so I'll update faster. I got this chapter name from the Furi Kuri [FLCL] OST 1. You can find the whole thing on . I thought that this was the best background music for when Kagome wakes up, you know mayhem and all that jazz. Or maybe Advice is the better one, oh well, whatever.

[Disclaimer]: I don't own Inuyasha, FLCL, Rurouni Kenshin, or The Pillows. Though I do wish I owned Ride on Shooting Star. ::sigh::

~ * ~ **Chapter 5: Sleepy Head** ~ * ~

Morning found Kagome sleeping peacefully on her futon in her mahogany decked-out room. She was clutching a Kenshin plushie in an ancient Kung fu death grip. The poor wanderer's eyes were about to pop out. Something fat moved at the foot of her bed, then lazily leaped gracefully off.

Buyo. ::twitch twitch::

"Breakfast, Kagome!" her mother called from downstairs.

"No just five more minutes. Five minutes, mom." She rolled over onto her tummy and snuggled into her warm, silky pillow. Her warm, silky, hard pillow. Her warm, silky, hard pillow that felt strangely like a person.

Nani?!?

She bolted three feet up in the air, taking the precaution to cover her mouth just in case she screamed.

What the hell was. . . Sesshoumaru? doing in her house!

Just then warm hands grabbed her hips and slammed them against another. "Good morning, and happy belated birthday." Then she remembered all of last night; how wonderful it felt to be fully complete again after so many months of wanting and how he felt inside of her, giving and taki—

Woah!

"Why are you still here?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy. "Because I was sleepy, why else." His answer hurt her slightly, but she was determined not to show.

"Kagome, I said your breakfast is ready. Where are you?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with disdain. "Are you purposefully trying to get me in trouble?"

"No, you said everyone was gone."

"Actually, I said my brother and sister were gone, not my parents! I have to hide you somewhere, they know I don't sleep this [1:42 p.m.] late."

Kagome jerked him up and regretted it the instant she did it. "Where are your clothes?!?" Sesshoumaru looked down then grinned sheepishly, "I guess I must have dropped them somewhere." He took a predatory step closer to her, then another and another until he was a hair's breath away from her face. Close enough to kiss.

"Wake up sleepy head, Sango's here." Kagome started to panic as she heard her father's heavy footfalls thunder up the stairs. He couldn't hide under the futon it was much to low to the floor. The only place was the newly added walk-in closet. She pushed him inside with the rest of her clothes and slammed the door just in time for. . . Kikyo to come in?

"Your friend Sango is here and you will go down soon," it sounded more like a statement than a question coming from Kikyo's lips. She looked around the room suspiciously, as if she knew there was a mortal enemy on the premises. "Why do you look so flustered, Kagome? Had a wild time last night?" she probed with her intense brown eyes. It was really scary how the twins were the alike but different all the same.

Kagome looked down guiltily and shuffled her feet on the polished wood floor. "Yeah, it was pretty wild but cut short just a little." Something fell in the closet and bumped hard on the sliding door.

"Che."

Kikyo looked up at her little sister [by 2:25 minutes, count the minutes dammit!] and smiled. "Oh, little Kagome finally grew up and became a woman! No wonder you woke up so late." Kagome's face went into overkill and turned six different shades of red. She sputtered indignantly. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh mister, you mind as well come out."

Sesshoumaru slid the door open and sneezed, "I think there's something dead in there, Kagome, you might want to check up on that."

Kikyo gasped in surprise, ther-there was a Setsu in her home! The outrage! The monstrosity!

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kikyo whispered vehemently, going from the loving big sister to the pissed-off scolding mother.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo as if seeing her for the first time; she really did look like Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome looked as if she would rather dig up a large hole and die of embarrassment. "I swear I can explain. . ."

"No, no explanations needed. I can see—"

"Really, Kagome, you should learn how to put up a good argument." Sesshoumaru looked pointedly and Kagome for a second before he switched his gaze back to Kikyo. "You will not tell of our. . . situation when you two get downstairs."

"And why the hell not?" Kikyo spat. Her father said _all_ Setsu's were scum. She couldn't understand why her sister, the most loved by her father, would be dealing with one of them, let along sleeping with them.

"Because, you wouldn't want Kagome to tell your father what you really do a Yura's house, do you?" Kikyo looked doubtful for a second, how did he know that? Then she chanced a sideways glance at Kagome to find her trying to hide behind the much taller Sesshoumaru. "Kagome, did you tell him? I can't believe you."

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear—"

"She didn't, you know."

"Then how to you know?"

"He's a guy and he brags to Miroku all the time, the perv."

Kikyo turned an interesting pink color and nodded her head, swallowing her pride. "Alright, I agree. You don't tell, I won't." She swept out of the room swiftly without looking at Kagome and closed the sliding door gently, trying to get all attention away from Kagome's door.

~ * ~

Kagome peeked at Sesshoumaru from behind her dark lashes and sighed when she saw he was putting his clothes on again. That was really scary. If her father found out. . . She didn't even want to think about if her father found out about her and Sesshoumaru. He would probably have a heart attack.

"You jerk! I can't believe you said that to her."

"Would you have rather let the whole family find out and mine?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment longer before shaking her head.

Kami.

"Maybe you should leave, breakfast was ready awhile ago."

Sesshoumaru nodded and started to climb out of the window onto the rose wall but thought better of it. He grabbed Kagome from behind gently and kissed her neck. He trailed hot and wet kisses down her neck to her arms before he stopped. He used his hold on her to turn her around and began showering kisses all over her face. The taste of her, what was it? He couldn't describe it, just that he couldn't get enough of it. Her body was like a drug that he couldn't live without, or a fire to keep him warm on cold nights that seemed to occur every night now. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, tomorrow's Monday."

He kissed her then disappeared out the window.

****

IMPORTANT!!!

The prologue is the end, what you're reading now is a couple of months prior to the findings of the bodies and whatnot. 

****

FINISHED WITH THE IMPORTANT!!!

A/N: There it is, Chapter 5. I don't think I'm really happy with this story, but oh well. I'm determined to finish it, unlike that other one where I got only 2 reviews for. By the way, whoever said God is a woman is sadly mistaken. Because what woman in their right mind would create the menstruation cycle?


	6. Chapter Six: Back to SchoolIn a Stall or...

****

A/N: Hey all! Updating again. **LEMON** J 

[**Disclaimer**]: I don't own I Love Lucy, Inuyasha, or . But I do _so_ love Ricky Ricardo. 

~ * ~ **Chapter 6: Back To School/In a Stall or At the Mall **~ * ~

School. . . 

Great. 

There's nothing wrong with school; it's just the people attending. I wonder if Kami is shaking his head now at these sad excuses of the student body in this school right now?

Kagome hated this school. There aren't real friends here. Most of the girls attending only thought about bank statements and what the latest fashion is. They didn't care about education because they've either got it made or they're already engaged to some rich Ricky Ricardo.

She sighed for the millionth time. Yeah, public school is definitely better. She was in the eleventh grade and is going to graduate early (Thank God!). She sighed again and thought of Sesshoumaru. How could someone be so annoying and yet so charismatic at the same time? No, never mind, Sesshoumaru is NOT charismatic. 

"Hey, baby. How ya doing today?"

Someone save me.

"Hi Kouga and how are you?"

He slung his arms around her shoulder and directed her towards her Chemistry AP class. Isn't he supposed to be with someone, Ayame? "Oh ya, I'm fine."

Just then, the first period bell rang. Different shades of black and brown swarmed through the halls. Kagome saw a shade of silver walking towards the science department. . . 

"Well, I'll see ya later 'Gome." 

Kagome veered off to the left to take the outside route to her Chemistry class. 

She didn't have any real friends in the school, but she was popular. 'The more money you have, the more known you are.'

She grumbled her way to the 800 building, sighing for the thousandth and second time.

~ * ~

"So anyway, I hear your sister is going out with Naraku."

"Yeah, and that they slept together too."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pretended to be disgusted. "I really don't want to talk about my sister's love life. Especially Naraku."

The girls at the picnic table sighed dreamily and fluttered their eye lashes.

"He's such a hunk"

"Yea."

Kagome crunched on her Doritos loudly in the seconds that passed.

"But you know who I want to get my hands on?" she paused a little, adding suspense. "Sesshoumaru."

A whole chorus of girls agreed while Kagome choked on her Doritos. Saeko, one of the more practical of the girls, patted her back in sympathy.

"Too bad you Higurashi's and Setsu's are fighting, you two would make a cute couple."

'Kami, if only they knew.'

"Oh my gosh, here he comes."

The whole courtyard was silent as Sesshoumaru walked down the center aisle. His white hair had a blue tinted sheen in the sun's light, his pupils dilated back and forth. The dark uniform clashed with his ivory skin and white hair; the folds and creases filled out nicely. 

Yes, he was the epitome of male perfection.

He turned his body in Kagome's direction and started to walk again. For a brief moment, right before he started walking again, she saw the mischief dance in his eyes and he inclined his head towards the cafeteria.

Time resumed again and the moment passed; Kagome got the message.

"Hey guys, I have to go. Teacher conference, see you tomorrow!"

~ * ~

A hand shot out and grabbed her around the waist, slamming the bathroom door behind them. Long, slender fingers tangled themselves in her lustrous hair, making her scalp and spine tingle with excitement. Burning hot lips scorched her neck with phantom butterfly kisses. 

'Why does he have to feel so good?'

She went through the cafeteria to the Forbidden Bathroom where she was supposed to meet Sesshoumaru. She'd been itching for him all day, and now they finally had their chance.

He pulled her body flush against his in a sloppy, hurried movement.

"We have to be quiet Kagome. It's still lunch time."

Kagome nodded her head in consent, having done this before. She placed her feet on his so he wouldn't have to bend down so far and let him carry her to the handicapped stall. They didn't have to worry about anyone coming down this hallway to find them; no one ever went to this restroom anymore. Sesshoumaru locked the stall door behind them and set her on the railing. She unzipped her skirt halfway and pushed it up to her midsection. She pulled her Tuesday panties off as Sesshoumaru dropped his uniform bottom. He went in for her lips again while inching his thumb to that nub that drove her wild. It was throbbing so hard it that the sensation was almost painful.

"No, stop. I want it to last longer."

Sesshou complied and pushed his erection in, shuddering at the feel of her hot, silky vaginal walls squeezing against him in the most pleasurable of ways. He pulled out, almost all the way, then slammed back in to the hilt. She started to let out a loud moan but Sesshoumaru covered it with a harsh kiss. He moved his hands away from her waist to under her bra. He started to kneed them in the same pace as he was thrusting. He almost lost control when she whispered in his ear to go faster, harder. He was pumping so hard that her body slammed against the tile walls and he was afraid he would hurt her.

Their breathing started to quicken as they neared the end. He had to bite into his lower lip to stop himself from howling in pleasure. Kagome buried her face into his neck as her body started to shake from her powerful orgasm. She could feel the hot sensation of his seed spurting into her womb. Sesshoumaru started to work his hips again as she was coming down from her orgasm. This time, she couldn't stop herself; she cried out into his shoulder and bit the juncture between his shoulder and neck hard. He only thrust five more times before he came again, this time more powerfully. Kagome's body slumped tiredly against his; she was satisfied. 

Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head staring at her in awe. 

How could someone so small and annoying when he first met her become so important to him in just two years?

****

A/N: Okay, we're starting to get into how they met and um. . . some other stuff.

R/R!


	7. Chapter Seven: Quaint Memories

****

A/N: I am _so_ sorry for the long wait, but I kept leaving the written chapter 7 in my Chemistry book (surprise, surprise), and since I'm so good at Chemistry, I didn't really have any homework for the past two months. But I had homework today, so therefore, I remembered chapter 7. Anyway, I really am sorry!

Oh yeah, when you hear Kagome talking, don't worry about the errors cause she's a 5 year old. Even _I_ couldn't talk that great when I was five!

TURNED SIXTEEN TOMORROW!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Or Sailor Moon for that matter.

~ * ~ **Chapter 7: Quaint Memories** ~ * ~

I met her a little after ten years ago, when I was seven and she just turned five years old. Her family had to cancel the trip to EuroDisney; her birthday was three days past.

On that fateful day, there was to be a conference of sorts that featured the Higurashi and Setsu. At that point in time, I didn't understand why the two men argued so much, I just knew that it got on my nerves and I wanted some fresh air.

****

¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸

Sesshoumaru huffed and sat on the nearby bench. It's so boring! Why couldn't he just spend the day with his mom in Seattle? She's much more fun than Inuyasha's mom is. He'd rather have been wasting his Saturday away with Miroku watching bad Sailor Moon parodies.

He looked down at the large grass stains on his dress slacks; he never liked them anyway. Sesshoumaru kicked his tasseled loafers off and leaned back against a big Oak tree.

"It's so boring."

There was a rustle in the tree above and just as he looked up, a small white sandal fell on top of his nose. He heard a female gasp as something heavy hit the ground.

Cool, tiny fingers rubbed his nose in a circular pattern and he started to relax under the sensation—

Until someone opened their loud mouth.

"I'm sorry, um, sir! I didn't mean it, I swear. I was just so bored and I didn't fell like staying inside the whole time, so—"

"Will you shut up please?"

The girl squeaked and ran to hide behind the large tree. Good, at least she's quiet now. After a few seconds of climatic silence, he pointed to the sandal under the bench. "Do you want it back or not?"

A mass of black hair cautiously poked out from behind the confines of the great Oak and tiptoed its way to Sesshoumaru's side. The girl plucked her precious sandal tentatively from his hands and bowed deeply, showing her gratitude.

"I am sorry for my sandal hitting your nose and I hope you accept your apology."

Sesshoumaru blinked at the girl. Her voice has a musical lilt to it, but a serious tone due to the conversation not matching her lively face. He rolled his eyes making a decision, "All right, whatever." The girl looked up and smiled, showing electric-blue eyes and dazzling white teeth. 

He ignored the effect those big wide eyes had on him.

"Is your daddy in there?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head while checking the girl out. She had on a cute white summer dress on with one sandal on her left foot. Her raven-wing hair that barely touched her shoulders fluttered in the warm summer breeze, giving her a breathless look. Her skin was a slightly darker peaches-n-cream than his was and he felt a little envious of it; his skin had scabs on the elbows from climbing trees.

"Well, I'm Higurashi Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to flinch at her high giggly voice and started to walk off. He heard tiny footsteps following him.

"You bored? I heard you say so."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Kagome ran up by his side and tugged her his wrist, "This!"

She couldn't pull his heavier body so he decided to run along with her. It wasn't that long until they reached a clearing surrounded by rose bushes struggling to live. Kagome turned to him and put a small finger to her lips signaling silence. Excitement started to bubble in Sesshoumaru's eyes when she beckoned him closer to a bush in a dark corner, under a tree. 

Kagome slowly pushed a few branches aside and revealed a silver fox mother and her nursing pups. Sesshoumaru gasped at the sight, he'd never seen anything that pretty in his life so far. Kagome put the branch back and moved away, "We have to leave before she wakes up, mothers are very protective of their pups."

She sat on the grass and started to pluck flowers here and there when someone with a deep voice called out her name. 

"Daddy!" She sprinted up, effectively dropping the flowers off of her lap. He wanted to stop her, really he did, but that's probably her father and—

"Sesshoumaru."

She turned around one last time and smiled. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Sesshoumaru." It was obvious that she had a great education thus far, even though she struggled with the word "pleasure". She stood on her tiptoes and lightly kissed his cheek. . .

Then left.

****

¸.·´¯`·»¸.·´¯`·» . «·´¯`·.¸«·´¯`·.¸

I never thought I would see her again, honestly I didn't. So imagine my surprise when I saw her, a freshman, in my high school.

That was last year, when I was sixteen. And by that time, I knew exactly what I was supposed to think of the Higurashi family. But I couldn't imagine her, that sweet girl from so long ago, could be as vile as my father said she was. Everyone seemed to like her and her sister. Although Kikyo was a little bit cold to a few select people.

I met her at an ice cream shop after school one day and started talking. She was a little wary of me because of my name, but she warmed up soon enough after I told her of that fateful day at a conference. We went out for awhile, out of the prying eyes of the media and immediate family. 

And oh! How miserably foolish and nervous I felt the first time I touched her; after all, I cannot shame the family name by sleeping around like some sex crazed idiot.

And then, the first time we made love it had been bliss. Of course there was pain for her, it was her first time too.

Her canal was so tight and hot that it soon became an obsession for me. I only came to her when I wanted to, and that was frequently. I started to feel miserable because I knew that I was using her as a toy that I could keep in my hands and play and pull with the strings.

That was until her father announced that they were going on a series of family trips. I didn't eat or sleep for almost two months, I even cried for her at night. All the time when she was in those foreign countries I couldn't bear the thought of her with another, for I had been faithful all that time, but I hadn't been faithful to my heart. . .

I cleaned myself up and gained the weight I lost over the past summer and bought her a birthday present. A white gold ring with her name inscribed on it. The same day I heard from Miroku, who heard from Naraku, that Kagome was going to some popular club for her birthday party.

Perfect.

That night I saw her again and she was radiant, the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen (besides those white fox pups and their mother). I admit I hurt her on purpose. I hurt her for leaving me by myself those two lonely months and I admit that she didn't deserve it. But Kagome, with her forgiving manner, forgave me and we made love in the passenger seat of my car. 

Being with her again had been as I imagined: the hot, sticky tightness, her essence, the smell, and well not the smell. But you know what I mean.

I thought she was mad at me when we woke up in the morning, either that or I forgot to remember if she was a morning person. Then her sister came and basically caught us in the act. I struck a deal with her as was on my merry way.

Then school had been even worse, nothing was as it seemed when I was without her. I wanted the whole school, the world, hell my family to know we were together. But, she's a Higurashi and I'm and Setsu, it could never happen. 

But one question: Since when had she become so important to me?

****

A/N: again I'm sorry for such a late update. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed!

R/R!


	8. Chapter Eight: Advice

****

A/N: Hey all! You guys (who're still reading this) will not believe the surprise I have at the end of this story. My inspiration came from the Maury show.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Pillows.

~ * ~ **Chapter 8: Advice** ~ * ~

Kagome walked down the halls with a slight hitch in her step and a blissful smile upon her face. She was a little bit late for her Geometry class, but it was worth it. Normally, she wouldn't do something so. . . wrong in a school.

In her musings, she managed to bump into a rock-hard body.

"Excuse me," she apologized without looking up and started to walk away when a strong, warm hand pulled her into an equally warm body.

"I think you're stalking me, Kagome."

Kagome shuddered when his breath tickled her ear. He started to caress her abdomen while lightly sucking on the area a little bit below her ear lobe. 

"No. I think _you_ are stalking me, Sess – hou - ma_ru_." Kagome made sure she pronounced his name the way he liked it, also rolling the 'ru' to make him shiver. 

She turned into his loose embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I love him, but I know it's just a fling. It'll be over and done with whenever he gets into college.'

He kissed her cheek and started to lead her to the main corridor.

"It's boring her, I'm going to take you tot he park."

Kagome smiled at her thoughtfulness and linked her fingers within his while he pulled her out of the building.

~ * ~ 

Sesshoumaru napped peacefully with a comfortable weight settled in his lap. The rest of the day was spent in a local ice cream parlor and in the park. Where Sesshoumaru sketched a picture of Kagome and painted it later on. The picture was of Kagome sitting under a sakura tree on a somewhat grassy knoll. It was secured in a brown leather binder containing the rest of Sesshoumaru's drawings.

A couple of old couples passed on their way to the swimming pool to compliment on how good the painting was; some asking why they were out of school so early. 

Kagome was just waking up when a figure could be seen running towards them in the distance. He shook Kagome awake and wiped the crust out of her eyes.

"Kagome!" 

It was Kikyo. "Kagome, dad's really pissed and I came here to take you home.

****

A/N: I know it's really short. But, whatever. I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter Nine: Come Down

****

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

~ * ~ **Chapter 9: Come Down **~ * ~

Kazuya Higurashi paced the length of the family room, waiting for his daughters to come home.

He had sent Kikyo after Kagome when he found out that she did not attend her afternoon classes. It has been at least two hours since the private high school retired for the day.

All of the after school clubs were done with as well.

He had been in his office _'talking'_ to his wife when the secretary from at the attendance office called to ask if Kagome was ill. He was surprised, to say the least, that Kagome would skip school. . .

He heard the door open and waited as his two daughters walk in hesitantly. 

"Where have you been, Kagome?"

"I've been out at the park?"

" 'Out at the park'? You've been skipping school with some punk, weren't you?"

Kagome fought the urge to look at Kikyo with an accusing glare. "No daddy, I was by myself. . . be- because a friend dared me to do it."

Kazuya looked skeptical for a few seconds before he nodded his head; "And I guess that you will not tell me who this 'friend' is, will you?"

She shook her head, she hated to lie to anyone like that.

"I don't want you to do it again. You have a project in you Amerika class," he looked Kagome straight in the eye, "and the next time you want to leave school, just say so."

Kagome hung her head in shame, trying hard not to cry. It wasn't smart to show any weaknesses in front of a man with so much power, even if he was your father. "Yes, daddy."

Kazuya smiled at her vulnerability. Kikyo left some time ago.

"Come here Kagome."

She wiped her eyes and walked over to her father to sit in his lap. She felt a little foolish, you know, being almost of age and all. "I think this is the last time I will hold you, Poppet."

Kagome relaxed into his warn embrace.

"You're a bad liar, Kagome."

She tensed then relaxed again. He wasn't using his mad voice.

"I was with a boy, daddy. I lied because I didn't—"

"I know why you lied Kagome. I did the same thing when I was about your age."

He didn't want to ask her who the boy was or what they were doing. Kagome was his favorite child, even though society favored sons more than daughters, and he showed it with the things he did for her. 

It was just her sunny personality and the way her smile lit up the whole room. Her twin, Kikyo, looked like the more mature, dark, and serious version of Kagome; she Kikyo doesn't have that 'everybody loves me' personality.

Also, Kagome favored his dad sister, may God bless he soul, the most. Saiko, his only sibling, was a beautiful person. She was always full of cheer, like Kagome, and trying to please everyone all the time.

But, she fell in love with a man who wasn't approved by their father; had a child, then died almost nine years later. Her husband remarried after the child was thirteen years old and adopted his new wife's son, the whole family living to this day.

Kagome only saw her aunt three times in her life, only because their father disowned her for marrying her husband. 

'Even though she married th wrong person, I still went on loving her as my sister.'

He looked into his daughter's eyes ('The same shade of gray/blue') and smiled. "Go wash up for dinner, you stink!"

Kagome giggled, glad to be in her father's good graces again. 'He was thinking about Saiko-chan again.'

She pecked his cheek affectionately, "Love you too, dad."

Kagome left the room.

****

That's it


	10. Chapter Ten: Brotherly Love

****

A/N: Hey! Finally updating now that final exams are over! Yippe! I'm getting into Chemistry AP next year!

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!!!!

~ * ~ **Chapter 10: Brotherly Love** ~ * ~

Later on that night, Kagome had a talk with her sister. She found out that Kikyo had not said a thing, as per agreement, and that she didn't know how their father found out. They started talking about little nothings that didn't matter, although the conversation was a little strained. Kikyo said goodnight and that was the end of that.

She wondered if Sesshoumaru was still coming for her tonight; they agreed on going out somewhere to be alone for awhile. Her mind and body still ached for him, even though they barely ever talked for the time they were together.

She still couldn't believe she had fallen for him. 

It wasn't wise.

In private, he was the sweetest and most caring person she had ever known, even if she knew he didn't mean to show it. He was always trying to make things comfortable for her knowing that she didn't like to lie to anyone. And there were _so_ many times when they could have been caught in the act, only to be saved by his silver tongue and expressionless face.

No, it wasn't wise to fall for him. Especially with him being a Setsu and all, however messed up and silly _that_ story was. Also for the fact that sometimes it seemed as if he had no heart at all. It wasn't wise of her to fall for him at all. . .

~ * ~

Sesshoumaru sat in Inuyasha's room staring at his sleeping form. He was snoring like a little baby with his thumb in his mouth. If he hadn't known better (which he did) he could swear that he heard Inuyasha coo in his sleep.

'It would be a shame to disturb his _wa_,' Sesshoumaru mused. 'Oh well, payback's a bitch, ne?' 

He proceeded to dump the gallon of ice cold water on his half-brother's body. He plastered a grin on his face, anticipating his brother's foul mouth.

Inuyasha woke up sputtering a shivering simultaneously. "Sesshoumaru, you goddamned butt-napper! You fucking pussy eater!"

Sesshoumaru kept his face neutral while his brother finished his rant. "I told you I would get you unawares." 

"What! You mean when I got you that male stripper for your birthday?! That was years ago!" 

"Yes it was, but that didn't mean that I forgot, Inuyasha."

About ten minutes of arguing with his brother, Sesshoumaru walked out with a blissful smile on his face, glad he finally got his back.

He walked down the two sets of fourteen-step staircases and out the front door.

~ * ~

12:45.

It was now 12:45 and Sesshoumaru was late. 

Oh well, it's not like we're together anyway. She turned away from the window and buried her head under the thick quilt. Her mother always asked her why she liked to sleep with a blanket year-round. Kagome didn't know, they just made you feel good.

She sighed again; deciding it was time to go to bed. Just when she was about to turn her lamp light off, a sharp clink noise stopped her. She jumped out of bed and opened the lime green curtains. There stood Sesshoumaru, with his hands cupped around his mouth silently shouting her name. She smiled brightly and gladly opened her window for him. His muscular chest was heaving but he was smiling slightly.

He climbed into her window and collapsed onto her bed.

"Ah, warm blanket." He exclaimed, glad that someone thinks like him. He felt the edge of the bed dip with her weight and moved closer to her warmth, snaking his arm around her waist. He pulled her down with him and pressed a long finger against her mouth to keep her quiet. "Sush, don't talk now. Just go to sleep."

Kagome inaudibly gasped at the tenderness in his voice and the warmness in his eyes. She joined him under the covers and he put his thigh over her two legs. He kissed her cheek affectionately and nuzzled her neck.

"Kagome, do you still want to do this?" She tried not to stiffen at the question, but her body betrayed her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

. . .

"Good, cause I don't want it to end either."

They slept through the night, unaware of the nosy servant coming in to ask her mistress if she was alright.

****

A/N: Dun, dun dun!!! Okay, I have one of the nastiest surprised at the end of this story! Again, sorry for the long wait!

R/R!

Translations:

****

Wa: harmony

Ne: Sort of like huh or eh at the end of the sentence:

That was a nice ski trip, eh?


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mosquito

****

A/N: FFX-2 is almost as evil as SpongeBob! I swear, you guys, it absolutely took over my mind for like the past month or so. I haven't done any reading or drawing except for playing that game.

And you know what? It has multiple endings. But I will update more because now I'm back in English and Creative Writing at the same time.

Don't ask me why I named the chapter that!J !

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

~ * ~ **Chapter 11: Mosquito** ~ * ~

"Hey! Look, sis," Kohaku bellowed. He was a cute little boy just a few weeks older than Souta. Kohaku suggested that Souta should come along with Kagome to his house so they could play. Sango and Kagome had a presentation they had to present the next day in class.

The two boys rushed into the family room with their shirts hanging down at their waists and identical grins on their faces. Kohaku put his hand under his left armpit and started to swing his arm up and down. While he did that, a sort of squirting noise gave way. Souta started to follow him and after awhile, they laughed and left the two girls alone.

Kagome shook her head, wondering if Sesshoumaru ever acted that way when he was a child. _Probably not, I bet._

It had been almost three months since that night he climbed her window and stayed with her. For some reason, there had been less making-out sessions, but—

"Kagome! I've been calling you for a minute, now."

She jumped when she heard Sango's smooth voice calling out to her. 

"What's wrong? You've been zoning out _a lot_."

Kagome turned away from her friend's scrutinizing gaze and settle her troubled eyes on the swirly carpet instead. She could feel Sango's intense gaze burning a gigantic whole in her back. Just when she couldn't take it anymore Sango sprang onto her a growled out;

"What the _hell_ is going on?!"

If Kagome weren't so stupefied, she would have screamed bloody murder. "What are you talking about?"

Sango calmed down just a notch and collected her composure. "Seriously Kagome, what is going on with you? You don't pay attention to anything anymore. You always have something else to do instead of hanging out with your friends………"

Kagome looked away guiltily and worried her lip a little. 

__

Should I tell her?

"Kagome?"

"………"

"Kagome?"

"………"

"Kagome! I know you can hear me!"

"Alright, I'll tell you. Geez!"

Sango's countenance changed immediately from angry to a creepy eager-beaver look. Kagome swallowed, _I don't feel good about this. _She got up and started to pace the floor, making a thump-thump noise as her tiny feet hit the hard wood. The agitated girl was spared the embarrassment when her cell phone rang. Sango and Kagome looked at her backpack for awhile before Sango dashed for it. She took it out of Kagome's backpack and read the CallerID; it read Sesshou. 

Kagome was horrified. Sango mouthed Sesshoumaru's named with a questioning looked before turning the phone on.

"Hello?"

"Um, Kagome?"

"Um, no. It's Sango." She could hear a muttered curse on the other end.

"Can you put her on the phone?"

"Not until you answer some questions."

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome struggling to get the phone.

"First, what are you doing with her number?"

"None of your damn—"

"Okay, why are you calling her?"

"Are you going to put her on the phone or not?"

"Are you two going out? I mean, like, unofficially or something?"

"………"

"Hello? _Hello—"_

"Yes, goddamn it. Yes!"

Sango smiled and gave Kagome the phone, "I'll give you two some privacy." She smirked again and sauntered out the room.

**** ****

A/N: How ya like? Well, I was away for a long time. FFX-2 original ending sucks! They made the game that way so that you _have_ to buy the Gamer's Guide to get that 100%

Anyway, I beat the game with 66% and replayed it so now I'm 82% done. If you ever played The Bouncer, FFX-2 is just like that with the New Game Extra stuff except that FFX-2 has a _way_ better story.

R/R!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Peripheral Vision

****

A/N: I know, long time no see. But it's only partially my fault and FFX's too! Anyway.

****

[Disclaimer]: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't ask me why I name it that.

~ * ~ **Chapter 12: Peripheral Vision **~ * ~

"What did you say Sesshou?" Kagome was still talking to Sesshoumaru on her cell phone. He'd call when she was working on a project with Sango. 

"Nothing."

"What'd you mean 'nothing'?" Normally Sesshoumaru wasn't a beat around the bush typed of guy.

"'Nothing' means she asked if we were going out and I said yes." There was a long pause on the other line. Kagome dropped the phone. She was speechless, and that was like, a Kodak moment or something.

"I can't believe you told her! Are you crazy, nuts, or just insane? Do you know what could hap-"

"She's your friend, right, and she wouldn't spill the beans. From what I gather from Miroku, she's not the gossiping type."

Kagome calmed down for a moment. Sesshoumaru soothing voice made her feel like an idiot for her sudden outburst. _And to think, Sango's listening through the walls._

She knew her friend's house had extra thin walls and you could hear practically everything. _Everything._

"So what did you call for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace later on and this weekend; you know, since we were so busy lately."

"Okay," she suddenly liked the idea, wanting nothing more than to ditch her project. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but here. I'll meet you near the East division in 30 minutes, kay?"

"Alright."

Click.

It wasn't until a millisecond later that she realized Sango was hanging on to her every word directly behind her back. Kagome squared her shoulders and held her chin up high. _If she wants and confrontation, then godammit, she'll get one!_

She heard a bubbly noise coming from her best friend a second later; it sounded like a… laugh?

"Aha!" Sango squealed, spittles of spit flying from between her teeth. "I've found you out. I knew there was something going on."

Kagome paled, "H-how?"

"A girl knows. Anyway, he said 30 minutes right. So get ready already."

Kagome stared dumbly at her. "You mean you're not gonna lecture me or anything?"

"Nah, it doesn't matter _who_ you go out with as long as you got a man." Kagome smirked at Sango's last seven words. She truly was a good friend.

"Okay, as long as you're cool with me going, I'll leave now."

"Yeah, yeah, by!"

****

A/N: I know it's not all that great, _but_ I'm kinda tired and it was a while since I wrote something for this fic. At least I wasn't out for like a year like some people *ahem*


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Mon Chez, ce Soir?

****

A/N: Back again! By the way, the title means 'My house, tonight?'

****

[Disclaimer]: I do not own Inuyasha. If you ask me, I'm starting to get tired of it.

WARNING: Slightly limey!

~ * ~ **Chapter 13: Mon Chez, ce Soir?** ~ * ~

An old lady walked down the concrete stairs with a shopping cart full of soda cans. 

Clang-clickety-clang the cart went as she hobbled down the long flight of stairs. The old woman's cheeks puffed out in irritation when a couple of cans fell out.

Was no one going to help her?

Just then, a young man walked up to the old lady to her. He lifted up the handle bar and dragged the cart down the stairs with him. Next, he picked the old lady up easily and carried her down the stairs as well. He set her down gently on a nearby bench.

The young man winced as she pulled out a few silver strands.

"Oh, thank you sonny," the young man noticed the old woman's wrinkles around the eyes lighten as she smiled. "Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The young man grew stiff as a board at the mention of his name. He started to feel the whisper of panic flutter in his stomach. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head. _I'm being ridiculous._

"You are welcome." Sesshoumaru patted the lady's hand in a mother hen fashion then briskly walked away.

~ * ~

Kagome was running late, and that was one of his pet peeves. But he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. 

She always won every single fight.

Sesshoumaru corrected himself almost immediately.

__

She's not late; we didn't set a direct time.

He curled his upper lip in a snarl as he sat down on a dingy step. _Damn, why'd I say the subway station?_

He put his head between his knees and started to think.

__

What am I going to do? I love her, but what will my father say? Sesshoumaru lifted his head and smirked. _I know what _he_ would say._

Sesshoumaru's countenance grew darker as he imagined how red his father's face would get as he yelled louder and louder.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

He almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

Almost.

Sesshoumaru smiled a little; he felt lighter in her presence. "Nothing, let's go."

Kagome smiled and linked her arms with his.

"So, where are we going?" They had reached the surface already. The sun shine bright in Sesshoumaru's eyes, making them cat-like. He spun her around and nipped her nose playfully.

"My house."

~ * ~

Sesshoumaru was sprawled out on his bed with the sheets tangled in his legs below. His mouth was halfway open and he was snoring softly. The image was cute.

Kagome had felt dirty after leaving the subway and she convinced Sesshoumaru to let her take a shower 20 minutes prior. 

'We're going to get dirtier later on, anyway. So what's the point.'

She giggled as she remembered their conversation. He definitely hadn't been this playful before. 

She looked at his face glowing against the black sheets and pillowcases. The contrast of colors made him look like an angel and his silver hair surrounded him like a halo. 

She padding softly to the bed and gently stretched alongside his body. The ends of her raven-wing hair curled delicately past her shoulder blades. She silently traced his high cheekbones and the tender curve downward to his mouth. 

She treated him the way he looked – like a porcelain doll that would break at the slightest harsh touch. 

Her fingernails traced the graceful curve of his neck and down, down, down, to his muscular chest. She scraped her nails gently down to his abdomen and started to rub his hard muscles in circles.

Twitch.

She jumped slightly. _What the hell was that?_

She felt long fingers grab her wrists and pull her up.

Sesshoumaru captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He'd been enjoying her *wandering* hands until she reached his ticklish spot. 

He unraveled the black towel from around her body and discarded it with her dirty clothes in a far off corner. Her breasts jiggled slightly from the friction and he moaned at the feel. 

He placed his thumb and index finger on her beating pulse – she loved it when he did that – then his fingers snaked their way up in her damp tresses. He massaged her scalp at the base of her neck; she loved _that_ too. 

Kagome wasted no time and quickly discarded his silk boxers. She slammed down onto him with a vengeance. It'd been awhile . . .

~ * ~

She didn't want it to end, but eventually it did. And when it did, they were spent. 

Kagome lay on top of Sesshoumaru panting heavily. She loved the feel of his chest rising up and down. She loved the sound of his heavy breathing. She loved the feel of his artist's fingers running through her hair and making her scalp feel tingly. 

She loved _everything_ about him.

She just wished she knew that he loved everything about her. Her eyelids started to droop until she heard Sesshoumaru stir and whisper something.

He started to nod off and slipped. "I love you, Kagome."

It wasn't until a few moments of heavy silence that he realized his mistake.

****

A/N: Bum-bum-_bum_! There ya go!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: I'm In Love!

****

A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long and that my chapters were so short. But in English we had project after project due on the same day. That student teacher is starting to get on my nerves.

****

[Disclaimer]: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

****

WARNING! Sort of a lemon, I guess. It's not as lemony as usual because my back hurt. A-hem!

~ * ~ **Chapter 14: I'm In Love!** ~ * ~

Kagome became as stiff as a board.

"What did you say?"

Even though she was bone-tired, she stayed erect (pun intended) on Sesshoumaru's torso. He was breathing hard and a profuse blush was spreading from the base of his neckline to the roots of his hair. His amber eyes were darting around the room from place to place trying to find something to focus on.

He hadn't meant to say that, he was just thinking about it.

"Well, yes, about that. I-um…"

Before he could finish, Kagome glomped him and they fell onto the thick carpet.

"Kagome, what are you-omph!"

She put a dainty finger over his moist lips. "Could you say it again?"

He lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"Please. I want to hear you say it."

His youthful face relaxed into a beautiful and relieved smile. She interrupted him again, "I love you, I love you so much!"

The frisky girl started to rip the sheets away while she tangled her idle fingers in his silky hair.

She lowered herself onto him with a violent shudder and a cry out loud. The girl stayed that way for awhile, savoring the feel of a part of him inside of her.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with barely concealed awe and wonder. It was then that she started to grind against him.

This was different than the others. He couldn't describe it, but there was a difference. Sesshoumaru thrust up at an erratic pace while Kagome slammed down.

He closed his eyes and parted his lips slightly, lost in the feel of being wound up. He was about to climax but wanted to wait for Kagome. Sesshoumaru focused on three beads of sweat trickling down the valley of her breasts instead. 

That feeling of being wound up started in his stomach again and it was getting hard to hold back. So he started to rub her nub to make her cum faster. She arched her back and let out and screamed his name in _passion_ as she came. Sesshoumaru climaxed later and with much more satisfaction, knowing that Kagome got hers.

Kagome fell on top of Sesshoumaru's glistening chest, breathing heavily. She started planted open-mouthed kisses all over his shoulders, showing her appreciation. 

He ran his artists' hands through her slick hair in a tired fashion. His chest was heaving. 

"That. Was. Awesome." She punctuated every word.

"Hm." Was all he could say.

"Ne, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked cutely, albeit tiredly. "What will we d-"

"Shh," Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Don't worry about it, just go to sleep."

She started to protest, but he threw the covers over them – she still on top of him – and started to nod off.

Kagome looked at his sweaty face and smiled gently. _At least he didn't say I talk too much._

~ * ~

Inuyasha heard a girl cry out while he was pouring himself some of his dad's 'mix'. He spilled it all over the floor.

"Goddamn Sesshoumaru and his whores!"

"What was that, son?" Inutaisho Setsu just arrived from work a few minutes ago when he heard Inuyasha curse.

"Oh, nothing. Just Sesshoumaru and his groupie-girl made me spill my drink." He tried to get the bottle inside the refrigerator without his dad noticing. He succeeded and skipped out of the room.

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow after his son. _He must think I'm stupid. I can smell the Cognac and orange juice mix all the way over here!_

I guess I better go see about 'Sesshoumaru's groupies'.

Inutaisho took his briefcase with him upstairs and set it down near his office door. He unlocked it with the copy of his master key and let the air conditioner blow his silver hair awry. 

He left his office and continued down the ornate hallway to his eldest son's room.

__

And here I thought he would be a virgin until the day he died.

Although it wasn't exactly a thing to be proud about, he was. In fact, he was quite relieved when Inuyasha said 'groupie-girl' and not groupie-guy. He had a suspicion that maybe his son was on the if-y side of the highway. Now, all of his doubts were gone.

He stopped in front of the oak door, unsure of what to do. 

__

Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek. I mean, what if Inuyasha heard a feminine mail screaming instead of a girl?

He opened the door only to find Sesshoumaru with a _female_ lying on top of him, the black sheets covering their bodies. He couldn't see the girl's face because her raven-wing hair covered most of it. The only things he could see were delicately arched eyebrows and a button nose.

__

Of course, she wouldn't be ugly. Nothing but the best for my boy.

Inutaisho closed the door fondly then whistled all the way back to his home office.

****

A/N: Well, there you go. Can't promise you guys anything because I have a family tree AND a rough draft due on Friday. I finished the tree today, but I still need to work on the rough draft. Hope ya enjoyed!

R/R!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Orgy?

****

A/N: After this story, I'm quitting. I've got to get my shit together with school. Next year, I'm taking AP Chemistry and English III Honors, so I'll have a lot of work. And plus, writing fanfics aren't that _fun _anymore. 

Also, Inuyasha is starting to get on my nerves. It's _so_ predictable; even if America comes out with an alternate ending. I'm starting to get back to my original passion, GAMES!

Sorry if I disappointed anyone (I highly doubt it) but I need to worry about other things. 

Anyway, on with the story!

[Disclaimer]: Don't own 'em and don't want to.

~ * ~ **Chapter 15: Orgy? **~ * ~

Kagome was on cloud nine by the time she got back home the next night. She never liked lying to her parents – it was Kikyo's thing – but she wanted to spend as much time with Sesshoumaru as possible. 

She told her mother (she was the only one home) that she was spending the night at Sango's house since the project was so hard. They'd already finished it; they just needed to add on the finishing touches. 

She walked with a slight limp/skip in her step; partly because she was happy and the other part because her and Sesshoumaru had been *ahem* busy lately. A dazed smile played across her face as she recalled the beautiful arc of his neck when he came. His pale skin always flushed in the same place and he always moaned her name the same way. It always made her shiver and cringe in pleasure.

As she recalled those events, she slammed into Kikyo.

"Mom and dad are mad at you."

To the point, that was Kikyo's way.

"Why?"

Kikyo looked at her sister and the worried light in her eyes. Although, buried deep there was a shining happiness underneath. She envied that happiness, but she did nothing about it. 

"One of the maids Theresa, I think, found a birth control case in your trashcan when she was cleaning your room earlier."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and apprehension was written all over her face. She wasn't one to curse, neither was Sesshoumaru. So she was surprised when she muttered, "Shit."

Kikyo smirked a little bit, but Kagome didn't see it. She was occupied with running up to the large house they lived in.

~ * ~ 

There was nothing worse than someone being disappointed in you. They can be angry with you, sad for you, enraged with you, and even feeling euphoria with you. But when someone is disappointed in you, you feel like shit.

"I just can't believe this. What happened to our little girl?"

Kagome hung her head extremely low at that question. Her mother was trying her best not to cry while her father stood at the other end of the room with his arms crossed. Maybe he was defending himself from the truth. 

"How long has this been going on?"

__

Okay, should I act stupid or tell them the truth? She went with the truth.

"Almost a year."

"Oh my, kami-sama!"

Her father kneeled down in front of her, taking her small hands in his large and callused ones.

"Why didn't you tell us, baby? You could have told someone something."

Kagome decided to look up into her father's face. How could she tell him about Sesshoumaru? The two families hated each other.

"I'm sorry, I should have," she continued. "But I would like you to know that I'm not sleeping around. It's been with the same person this whole time."

She looked down again. "I-I love him, daddy."

Mr. Higurashi sighed in long-suffering. He knew someday his baby would have to grow up, but not this soon.

"Well, why don't we meet him?"

"Oh no, daddy! Not yet, at least."

He looked at her peculiar-like for an instant, then squeezed her hand and let it go. Mrs. Higurashi came over and trapped her daughter in a bear hug. Her father kissed the top of her head and sent her to bed.

As Kagome walked down the hall towards her room, she bumped into Kikyo.

"Goodnight."

She didn't see the uplifting of her sister's lips as she closed her bedroom door.

****

A/N: A little something. As you can see by the way that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are getting caught in little ways, the story is almost over. *sigh* I'll miss you guys!


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Jig Is Up!

****

A/N: I had extra time on my hands, so I decided to write this one as well. Right now I'm listening to Suteki da Ne by RIKKI. I love that song better than 1000 Words!

****

[Disclaimer]: Don't own 'em

~ * ~ **Chapter 16:** **The Jig Is Up!** ~ * ~

People stared and whispered as he the beautiful senior walked down the hallway towards his homeroom class. He was used to it, so he didn't pay any attention.

If he had paid attention, he would have heard people talking about him and Kagome being seen at a subway station together…

~ * ~

"Omigosh, Kagome!" Sango gasped, "Everyone is talking about you and Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome hadn't been in the school building for two minutes when Sango and two of her friends bum-rushed her. She had noticed a bunch of people pointing and whispering – a few girls glaring – at her earlier.

One girl even had the nerve to go up to her and ask 'Was he good?'

Now that Sango told her, she knew exactly what the girl was talking about. She was talking about Sesshoumaru… in bed.

"Man, Kag, your dad's gonna kill you."

Kagome groaned at the mention of her father. He was about to kill her last night when Theresa found those birth control pills. "I got it, Sango. I'll just act like nothing's going on for the rest of the day. I mean, there are laws against killing your children. Right? *pause* RIGHT?"

Sango snapped out of her daze and bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. 

----------

****

A/N: I had to add a little bit of Rikku-ness.

----------

Just then, Hojo came by with an old-fashioned camera and a pencil in hand.

After the bright light, he began to ask straightforward questions.

"How long have you two been going steady, Miss Higurashi?"

If Kagome hadn't known him better, she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. 

"Um, no comment?"

Sango looked at her scornfully and pulled her towards her Chemistry class.

~ * ~

It was a long day and he was bushed. His fanclub had been hounding him all day; asking him questions about Kagome, how could he betray them, and so on and so forth. He had a legitimate reason to leave school – a migraine. 

His body and mind had been screaming for Kagome all day, but she seemed to be avoiding him. It was a smart move, but painful to endure. He wondered if it was painful for her, too. 

Sesshoumaru shook his head and thought a while. 

The only person who knew they were meeting in that subway was that old lady he helped out earlier. _How had she known?_

He couldn't recall her following them or anything. He didn't even know that she could recognize Kagome. _Or maybe someone else saw us?_

It didn't matter now. What mattered was that the whole school knew and pretty soon, all of Japan.

Everyone knows that that's where celebrity-bashers got their juicy stories from – gossipers at school.

He wondered how Kagome was doi-

__

Speak of the she-devil.

She gave him an apologetic smile and picked up one of his books. They didn't notice that the kids in the hall stopped to watch the two, as the school dubbed them, 'love birds'. 

"As you can see, the whole school knows. So why don't we ditch the act?"

It was a reasonable suggestion. If he hadn't loved her so much, he would have made a sarcastic remark. 

"I-I can't go home. My dad's gonna kill me," she was hesitant to continue. "Can we go to your place?"

__

Is it me or is she saying that a lot_ now?_

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice right now.

Like a gentleman, he linked his arm in hers and led the way to his convertible. 

****

A/N: R/R!


	17. Chapter Seventeen: And You Begone

****

A/N: I'm back! Right now I'm listening to real Emotion (JADE version). Even though real and 1000 Words are great songs, my heart still belongs to the original FFX music. Oh, the name of this chapter came from a funny scene in Volpa's _This Mess We're In_. Kaede catches Kagome and Sesshou and he tells her something like 

'And you. Begone.' it's soo~ cool!

****

[Disclaimer]: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!

~ * ~ **Chapter 17: And You. Begone.** ~ * ~

*ring-ring*

*ring-ring*

__

*ring-ring*

Sesshoumaru's Nokia phone continued to ring obnoxiously as he made-out with Kagome on the subway. They were on their way to a park – a _secluded_ park.

He sighed as he pulled away from her luscious lips. 

"What."

__

"Sesshoumaru, dammit! Get your ass here, now."

Sesshoumaru put the phone to his other ear nervously. 

"Father?"

__

"You heard me. And make sure you bring the Higurashi girl with you. I cant be-"

*click*

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone before his father could finish. He was spitting mad.

"Sesshou, what is it?"

He sighed at the sound of her sweet voice. No one as good as her should face the wrath of Inutaisho.

"My father wants to meet you. And he didn't sound happy about it, either."

All she did was nod her head and start to chew on her bottom lip. That was the only thing she did that irritated him. He was about to say something when the sub stopped.

"Come on."

She started to stand when suddenly she felt dizzy.

Sesshoumaru helped her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, probably dehydrated."

~ * ~

Inutaisho and Higurashi-sama were waiting on the steps for their children.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru dare not hold hands; it would only make matters worse.

She hung her head in shame as they neared the mansion. It would be at least the third time she kept something from her father. She could not fathom what he was thinking of her now.

"You're late."

Sesshoumaru raised defiant golden eyes to his father. "We rode on the sub."

His father crossed his arms and turned swiftly into the house. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru quizzically but all she saw from him was a slight twitch in his jaw.

__

Woah.

Higurashi-sama seized Kagome by the shoulders sternly and pushed her gently inside of the house.

__

He must be really, REALLY mad.

Her stomach started to churn . . .

~ * ~

"Do you two understand the seriousness of your actions?"

The two adults paced around the parlor as they had a one-way argument with the teens.

"I don't see what's so bad about it. It's not like she's my sister or anything."

Kagome didn't see the short look between the two men, she was too busy trying not to throw up at the moment.

Although Sesshoumaru saw it, he had no time to contemplate; Kagome was clammy and her face was ashen.

"Gome, are you sure you're okay?"

She tried to smile but only ended up with a wobbly twitch. "It must have been that mystery meat from lunch." She tightened her hold on Sesshoumaru's hand.

Inutaisho watched the exchange between the two with a mild look of disgust and pity.

He looked at his brother-in-law and nodded his head.

"You are right, Sesshoumaru, she isn't your sister." Inutaisho braced himself. "She's your cousin."

Everything went still at that instant. Kagome's hand went limp within Sesshoumaru's.

"How is that possible?"

"I married your aunt and she died shortly after Sesshoumaru was born. If you need anymore proof, you can look at that picture on the mantel."

Kagome walked over to the mantel shakily while clutching her stomach. If she didn't get out soon, she would puke all over their beige carpet.

"It's true Kagome. Sesshoumaru is your cousin." She clutched her stomach harder; the floor was spinning.

This time Inutaisho cut in. "At least you two didn't do anything serious, right?"

Silence met his question. It wasn't until later that he realized that the girl in his son's room was Kagome.

The statement from her father was all the confirmation she needed. Instead of looking at the picture of her aunt holding a baby Sesshoumaru in the hospital, she ran for the bathroom, choking along the way.


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Fruit of the Loins

****

A/N: If anyone was wondering, I got the cousin idea from FFX-2 b/c Yuna & Brother are cousins and if you haven't noticed, he is in LOVE with her! It's really gross.

While I'm writing about it, what I totally didn't like about FFX-2 was that they made it seem as if Yuna defeated Sin all by herself. I hated that. If Tidus hadn't come to Spira they wouldn't have thought about killing Sin off for good.

And this other guy said that Auron is a bad ass b/c he can put up with Tidus. He said that Tidus was the most annoying game character ever. I beg to differ. Because even though I hate Yuna and love Rikku, I like her and Tidus _way_ better than Lenne and Shuyin. In fact, I hate Lenne. I don't even think her story was all that sad. If she was a so-called summoner, couldn't she have put up a protection shield thing to not get herself killed or something? Really, in short, I didn't like to 'story' of FFX-2. I only play it to get Tidy-widy back.

ANYWAY this story's almost over, folks! I got the name of the chapter when my dad told me I was the fruit of his loins (he was half-drunk, guys).

****

[Disclaimer]: I do not own Inuyasha. Although Fluffy-sama is being attacked by my cat as I speak.

~ * ~ **Chapter 18: Fruit of the Loins** ~ * ~

Hours passed by into weeks for Kagome. She was not aware of time as she cried in her room alone. Her father felt no need to tell the rest of the family – not that he needed to. They all left it unspoken while Sota, being so young, had no clue of what was going on.

At breakfast time, whenever they would hear Kagome's pitiful cries from upstairs, they would talk more loudly to drown out the mournful sound.

~ * ~

Sesshoumaru was none the better. Although he did not cry (in public display), he kept up a long vow of silence. He didn't come down for food, as Kagome did sometimes, but he stayed in his room for a week until his father made him come down.

"Sesshoumaru! Get your ass down here now." Inutaisho continued to bang his large fists on the door until he heard a slight crack.

"It's open."

Inutaisho sighed at the sight before him. His son lay in the same crumpled clothes from the week prior and he smelled of armpits.

"What are you doing?"

He got no answer from the usually collected boy. Instead, he heard a nigh inaudible whimper and a child-like sniffle. Inutaisho was surprised, very surprised, indeed.

__

Oh, I understand now. Poor boy, loving someone so forbidden.

It was unusual for him to show affection for his eldest son, but in this case he could make an exception.

"I-I know how you feel. No. Actually I do not know. I never fell in love with my cousin."

He felt his son stiffen at the touch of his palm, then relax after a few seconds. Inutaisho started to rub his back reassuringly.

Up and down.

Up and down.

__

Maybe, it doesn't matter.

"Look, I know you can't help who you love. So I'll let you chase after her if you want. I'll even try to overlook her being you first cousin. Kay?"

Inutaisho turned to his son and was disappointed when he heard the light snoring. He sighed and left the room, unable to see an angelic smile upon Sesshoumaru's face.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Cats on Mars

****

A/N: Decided to post another one. I'm on a roll. Listening to _The Fellowship of the Ring_ Soundtrack. Chapter name is Edward's theme song from _Cowboy Bebop_. This is the last chapter you guys.

****

[Disclaimer]: Don't own 'em!

WARNING: LEMON!

~ * ~ **Chapter 19: Cats on Mars** ~ * ~

Kagome passed by _him_ in the hallway on her way to the nurse's office. She tried to ignore _him_, but his sad eyes begged for her to look.

"Kagome, please."

Somehow her body betrayed her mind and ended up in his strong arms. She looked in on herself and this beautiful stranger embracing in the hallway in the middle of the third period. 

Kagome looked on as the stranger-girl let herself be kissed by Sesshoumaru, as the girl cried on his shoulders, as he rocked that girl back and forth against his hard body. 

"I love you, Kagome."

It was then that she came back to her body and felt all of his warmth enveloping her small body. It was then that Kagome allowed herself pure bliss, utter Nirvana. It was then that she pulled away . . . only to cry harder and plant her head back onto his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

She pulled his head down and gave him a heated kiss.

It was a good thing they were near a bathroom and that the school didn't have any cameras – hopefully.

Sesshoumaru lifted up her skirt and hastily pulled down her panties. He yanked down his zipper and-

-she threw up all over his shirt.

"Um, I forgot why I needed to go to the nurse."

"That's okay."

He entered her quickly, reveling in the feel of her tight canal squeezing his aching member. Sesshoumaru could feel her shuddering against him as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Please, Sesshou. Just stay there, please."

He stayed where he was, deep inside of her and panting and licking her delicate ear. Sesshoumaru started to kiss a pattern down her neck when she started to move against him. 

They moved in unison, their lips barely meeting for a few seconds at most but the passion still there.

Kagome was about to cum, when she remembered something.

"Sesshou, I think I'm pregnant-OHHH!"

He heard her, but couldn't believe it, partly because he was climaxing so fast and the other part because they were so young.

__

And cousins.

But nonetheless, he would be a father.

****

A/N: I know, bad ending (it's _supposed_ to end with Sesshou and Kag trying to kill themselves but somebody finds them and she finds out in the hospital that she's pregnant. BUT I was getting tired so disregard the first chapter). But it _is_ the end for this story and me. I'll still keep my stories up, but I won't write anymore. Inuyasha is getting on my nerves (so is Rurouni Kenshin, Dragonball, and Gundam). But you never know, maybe I will write something and see if you guys like it.

Thanks for being there from the very beginning (What's Love) the horrible middle (Fatal Attraction) and the balanced end (Sting Like a Butterfly).

I love all of you guys! Thanks again.

R/R


End file.
